Outside My Dreams
by Nari-chan13
Summary: Akito has died, freeing the cursed ones and finally Tohru and Kyo are free to love each other. But when Tohru and kyo keep getting similiar nightmares, it seems their nightmare may be just be reality.11 OUT!
1. Outside dream,Into nightmare

**Disclaimer:I do not own Fruits Basket...but god I wish I did!**

R&R PLEASE   
**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

_

* * *

_

_----------------------------You shriek of terror-------------------------------------------------------_

_  
----------------------------You grieve and scream,--------------------------------------------------_

_----------------------------You think you've done is right------------------------------------------_

_----------------------------But you can't sleep at night.---------------------------------------------_

_----------------------------It watches you ------------------------------------------------------------_

_---------------------------It follows you--------------------------------------------------------------_

_---------------------------It kills you inside---------------------------------------------------------_

_--------------------------You think you run---------------------------------------------------------_

_--------------------------But never can you hide…-------------------------------------------------_

_--------------------------**He he, I'm gonna get you**------------------------------------------------_

_-------------------------**I'm gonna get you…**------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------**Got ya!**---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tohru woke herself screaming at the top of her lungs, and heavilypanting. Again the same dream, the darkness, the guilt, she had to tell someone. Her window opened and a cold summer breeze entering her room. That dream she kept having, just has to be something. Luckily Kyo heard her scream and came rushing in. Before Tohru knew, there was Kyo on the door, knocking. He came in with a white tank top and a pair of black boxers, his hair a total mess, just like always.

" Tohru, is everything k' in there?" he whispered, slowly opening her door.

"Y-yeah…I-I'm fine"

"No your not…Tohru I** am** your boyfriend …what happened?" he said walking to the side of her bed.

Luckily the curse had been broken, Akito had died freeing all of them, and Kyo was able to hug Tohru and comfort her close like he always dreamed. Their relationship started before Akito's death though. The day they told him about it, he replied by asking them to wait for his answer. By the time they went back in to check on him, he was found dead. But it's been some months since that, and all happened to go well.

" Well…it's this dream…I keep getting…it's horrible…its dark and…and there something or someone stalking me…I run and hide, but it always catches up to me. It's like I'm that weak, and when it catches me…I just se-see…you."

"Wait…your afraid of me!" he whispered slowly above tone.

" No…It knows…It knows my weakness, my pain, its like this black shadowed figure that knows me all to well…K-kyo is it because I have done something wrong?" she whispered holding on to his tank-top closely.

" Kyo, lately, I've been seeing it…outside my dreams…" she whispered shivering and slowly tearing. Even Kyo could feel her shivers of fear. Truth was, even he had a similar dream, and had too seen the figure outside of his dreams.

" Don't worry…its…just a dream…I mean, fairy tales are dreams…you don't see _prince _Yuki with some white horse riding to school now do ya' " he said in a sarcastic voice trying to comforting her and brighten up the mood.

"Your right…" she chuckled.

She turned her head towards her alarm clock and read 3 AM. Kyo did the same thing and looked at her.

" Yes…it is late…goodnight," she said giving him a warm hug. Though she wasn't feeling fully safe, it was better then when she woke up from that terrible dream. As she hugged Kyo, she could've sworn she saw the figure standing at the doorway looking right at them. Kyo sensed her fear again…  
" It's only a dream, your imagination…that's all" he mumbled in her ear slowly letting go of her. He walked to the doorway, trying to show that he had courage, but he himself was about to piss in his pants...boxers. He made it to the doorway and found nothing there. He turned back to give her a reassuring look, slid the door closed and went off to bed.

**Meanwhile**

Tohru was in her room, getting settled to get back to her sleep. Right when she was about to sleep, she noticed her window open.

' **Silly me, I must have left it open…' **she thought to herself as she got up and went to close it, she swore she saw something moving around down outside, but it must have been her imagination…like Kyo said. She closed the window tight and went to sleep.

_--------------------------**He he, I'm gonna get you**------------------------------------------------_

_-------------------------**I'm gonna get you…**------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------**Got ya!**---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kyo was about to get to bed himself, but stopped when he noticed a figure standing in the opposite direction as him in the shadows. Kyo stood there stiffened and shocked. There was a silence as Kyo blinked and hoped it would disappear.

"**_Enjoying your time with her…wont last long…doubt you'll make it past summer with her…"_** it said in a singing voice. Swiftly it took a blade out and showed it around in front of Kyo, in somewhat of a teasing way.

"**_Well…goodnight Kyo…sleep soundly…"_** it said running the blade along the wall and leaving.

Still Kyo was in total shock, he was about to go running to Tohru, when he bumped into her in the hallway.

" I can't sleep…can I sleep in with you" they both said at the same time, and at the same time they nodded. Kyo decided that his room would make him piss in his boxers, so off to Tohru's room they went to try to sleep in peace. Once under the covers, he hugged her tight, and tried to rest.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

* * *

They really couldn't sleep much at night, but they still didn't want to spend it alone. When morning came, Kyo felt safe enough to go to his room and change to get ready for school. Tohru on the other hand was feeling great to have spent the night with Kyo, so she didn't mind anything. So as they usually would, Kyo got ready for school, and Tohru started with breakfast. And as always…

"Toohhhhruuu…. I'm hungry... where's my foooooddd?" said Shigure in a singing voice. Breakfast was the normal. Yuki half awake and Shigure reading the papers. Eventually it was time for school, so off they were. Their walk was the occasional look between Kyo and Tohru. And sometimes Tohru had a little talk with Yuki, to brighten up the terrified mood she was in.

In school it was different, both Kyo and Tohru felt stalked, like that figure was close and watching them. Occasionally Tohru would give Kyo a scared look and Kyo would reply with an ' **It's ok'** look.

Class ended quickly and before they knew it, it was lunchtime.

"Yo, orange-top, what'd you do to Tohru?" asked Uotani.

"Yes indeed, she seems, frightened, her waves are…terrified…Why?" asked Hanajima.

"pfft…she's my girlfriend…I can handle her" Kyo said trying to get rid of them and join the others.

"No…you can't…I can sense it, there's a presence around her, watching you, it wants to get rid of you…you CANNOT handle it" flatly replied Hanijima.

Kyo just turned to her and stared at her in surprise.

**'How the hell did she find out…how the hell does she always know…'**

"Look, its just a dream she had, she's scared by it, that's it …" he stiffly said and walked to where everyone else was at. As he walked he could see Tohru playing around with Momiji, she looked up to see Kyo and waved to him telling him to come along with her friends.

_' **That smile of hers… I hate it…yet…love it…soon it will come to an end…'**_

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

* * *

**

" Yo, orange-top, Tohru, go to the vending machine and get us some drinks…please" asked Uotani.

"yes indeed, its hot and we are all too tired to go" said Hanajima.

"Sure…come on kyo-kun…let's go"

Tohru tugged Kyo's hand and walked with him to the vending machine, which was in the dead-end of a hallway.

The hallways seemed empty and quiet… just like in their dreams. Even Kyo got a reminded of his own dream, but he knew he had to brave for Tohru, so he shrugged it off and tried to start a conversation…

_--------------------------**He he, I'm gonna get you**------------------------------------------------_

_-------------------------**I'm gonna get you…**------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------**Got ya!**---------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Tohru…how'd you sleep?"

"Well, but…I couldn't help but feel, scared…still, I means it not like you weren't enough to make me feel safe…its ju-"

"Ok,Ok... I get it…listen Tohru…I've been getting the same dream…and that figure, I saw it last night. Just in case, if you see it again…it might not be your imagination. When I saw it, it was-"

"In the shadows, staring right back at you…with a blade in its hand…a sharp one…"

"Yeah, how'd you know…don't tell me that's what yow saw in that dream of yours too"

Tohru shook her head and slowly pointed to the end of the hallway.

"No, look…"

And right at the other end of the hallway it stood, blocking their only way out.

* * *

**Well...that's it for now...please review...  
Tell me what you liked, disliked...anything of that stuff**

**R&R please **

**(REVIEW POR FAVOR) **


	2. Not that easy

**

* * *

**

**Yes...its a total shame but...**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own furuba...**

**sob **

**Ohh...and review please! **

**

* * *

**

**Tohru shook her head and slowly pointed to the end of the hallway.**

"No, look…" 

**And right at the other end of the hallway it stood, blocking their only way out.**

Kyo slowly turned his head, slightly shaking when he saw the dark figure standing in the shadows. While his head turned, eyes planted on the darkness, his arms grabbed for Tohru, as if instinct and he hid her behind him.

" What ever happens…run" he whispered to her slightly turning his head to her.

**_" What…no party…that's mean…well…Guess we should start one ourselves. Then"_**

"What the hell do you want from us…" Kyo yelled to the other side of the hallway where it stood.

"And who are you, wh-what do you want…from…me" Tohru shakily said still behind Kyo.

' _The helll…Tohru, what the hell's she up to…?_' Kyo thought to himself staring blankly at her.

_**" My, my…you are the smart one…well, what I want is simple…to have your blood…all-over-me"**_ , it said taking slow steps toward them.

Tohru couldn't but wrap her arms around Kyo chest, since she was standing behind him. Slowly raising her head to his ear and grabbing him tight to her.

" K-Kyo…what do you think we should do? He-he keeps appearing when…oh no…I-I can't understand when he appears"

" When we're thinking about each other…may sound extremely corny…but, every time I think of you and your near…it's there" he quickly whispered back to her. The figure stepped closer and closer to them, taking its time, as if enjoying the moment. Watching Tohru shake like that made it happy.

_**" Yeah…you grab him tight while you can…your mine…"**_

Silently he told Tohru _**'blood-all-over me'**_ telling the words with his mouth's movements.

"Bastard!"

"Kyo, calling him names won't make him disappear"

"HIM? It's a…guy"

"yeah...I can tell from his tone...and…as disgusting as it is to me…his way of looking at me" She said letting go of Kyo.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Tohru slowly began walking to him, surprisingly making him stop walking, if to point out his pleasure. He slowly raised his arms to Tohru as she walked closer and closer to him. Kyo on he other hand stood stiff.

_' She's sacrificing herself…she-she's giving herself to him…for…for me'_

"TOHRU NO!" he yelled pulling her towards him for a warm embrace and pushing the dark man to the side. Lucky for him, he caught him in total surprise and was able to knock him down, buying them time. But not enough. The dark figured man stood up quickly and ran after them, quickly catching up while Kyo dragged Tohru with him. Kyo tried his best to dodge him by making short and quick turns, but it was still after them, and seemed to make his attempts useless.

"NO…" yelled Tohru stopping Kyo to push him towards her, making the force heavy enough to open a just at the turn. She closed the door shut and locked it quickly.

"What the fu-"

" The-there's…a…a…door that goes outside" she said panting heavily. Slowly she raised her finger to point at the door at the other side of the room.

"Well then" Kyo said giving Tohru a passionate kiss and holding her tight.

" We go…"

"y-yeah…" Tohru replied slightly blushing.

Grabbing her hand tight he got up and ran to the other room, pushing all the tables aside from the way. Tohru had the honor of opening their door to what they thought would be their freedom. She slightly opened to then throw herself against it.

_**"You didn't think it'd be that easy, open the door out and, poof, trouble gone…yeah right"**_ he quickly said, pushing to open the door.

"Actually…yeah" Kyo said also trying to keep the door shut.

Their attempt went to a quick halt when the force pushing to open the door stopped, making them slam the door with their weight.

"Do-do you think…he's gone" Tohru pantingly whispered to Kyo after an awkward and long moment of silence. Kyo reached a free hand up to her cheek and sighed relief.

"yeah…I think so" he panted back.

Cautiously Tohru lifted herself up from the door. After a few moments, Kyo also got off the door. And slowly Tohru started to embrace Kyo. After moments of silence, she gave a full embrace, and even a nice kiss. While their tongues were…'_having a battle in each others mouth'_…the door suddenly shut open.

" Ewww…get-a-room" It was Hanajima and she was standing staring back at them as they separated, panting heavily both and blushing.

"Hana-Chan…ITS YOU!" Tohru cheered as she hugged Hanajima.

"No offense Tohru…but if what you wanted to do was make-out with Kyo over here….you should have told us. I got worried " she said slightly smiling at her.

"No, NO…u-um...it wasn't that...there's so-something...following us... a-a dark figure... Guy. And…and….and… your not buying any of this…ITS REAL" she said trying to explain the situation to her grinning friend. Hanajima at first seemed shocked, but that later turned back to her stoic face.

" Well….lets…uh-um…go get our drinks shall we, lunch time is...uh-umm...almost over" she replied stuttering.

Kyo stood there behind their little scene with a curious face.

_' Something she's hiding…how the hell does she…I'm hungry'_ he thought as he walked behind them while they chatted.

* * *

**That's it for now...um...some words...Don't know if they exist or what..._yeah_...**

**Well...you know...review...I'll promise to continue writing chapts...**

**Who'd think they'd be entertaaining for some of you...THANX!**

**Tell me what you thought about this...please...**

**> **

**NOT OVER YET PPL...no...not over yet...**

**(Evil laugh) **


	3. I'M SERIOUS!

_**DECIDED TO PUT THIS ONE UP QUICK...HATE TO MAKE YOU ALL WAIT! **_

_**COME ONE, COME ALL, READ MY STORY...TELL YOUR FRIENDS, YOUR FAMILY...  
( Those who know furuba...Seriously)**__**  
**_

**IMPORTANT!**  
**Everyone...I've decided to not make this story too long...around 5-9 chapters...maybe a continuing story...so YEAH ...review while you can...if any questions about this, tell me in your reviews!**

**END OF IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! **  
_**  
**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket  
I own...lots of fruit baskets volumes...BUT not THE **_** FRUIT BASKET!**_

**( MAN IT KILL ME TO SAY THAT...KILLS ME SoFTLY ) **_**  
**_

* * *

"No Hana-chan…I'm serious…FOR REAL!" yelled Tohru to hanajima and her other friends. Minutes have passed since the return of the dark figured man, and Tohru and her friends were now talking to each other in the school lot. 

"Tohru-san…I think you over-react just a lil' " said Momiji in his playful voice.

"True Honda-san…you have been working very hard lately, maybe you should take a break," suggested Yuki.

"Yuki-kun I do-"

"It's decided…summer break is almost here. We all go to the beach house for a nice vacation…we all do need it" he interrupted.

"Yuki-ku-"

"True… I may not know you fondly Honda-san…but I do know that you work your ass off" interrupted Haru.

"Haru-san, Yuki-"

"Your friends are welcomed to join, unless they have something better to do…?"

"YUKI-"

"Well…I got crap to do…and you Hana-chan?"

"I have nothing…we go then" she responded.

"YAY…WE GO TO THE SUMMER HOUSE!" yelled Momiji.

"…"

"Tohru…shut up…we're going…" said Kyo before she could interrupt again.

"…Yea-"

"Hey…shut the hell up…DON'T TALK TO YOUR GIRL THAT WAY…RESPECT HER" yelled Uotani before Tohru could finish, randomly pulling out her pipe and putting in front of Kyo face.

" I have a feeling this will be …something to remember" quietly said Yuki while the others were watching Uotani scare the crap out of Kyo.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

The summer break was only days away. Tohru was pushed by her friends to use what they called, "Kitty Face" on Shigure so that he could persuade Hatori to let them use it. Since Akito had died, he had been in charge of the family and their businesses. After all, that was what was left in Akito's will.

Tohru used the face, Shigure ran to Hatori, and it was decided, they had permission to go.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

* * *

The next few days were spent like a dream. Tohru spent the next days to shop with all her friends and her boyfriend. Planning of what they could do was the best fun any of them have had and definitely blew away their time. Before they new, it was the night before their trip. And Tohru was, of course, on the roof with her beloved Kyo. Holding him tight and watching the great scene they had from above. 

"Kyo-kun…?"

"yeah"

" What should we do?" she toyfully said.

_--------------------------**He he, I'm gonna get you**------------------------------------------------_

_-------------------------**I'm gonna get you…**------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------**Got ya!**---------------------------------------------------------------------_

"What the fu$ are you talking about…did we or did we not spend the whole time before planning for this trip!"

"Shh kyo-kun…I mean…what should Tohru and Kyo do…while everyone is away doing their own things" she said to him in a playful tone running her finger along his chest.

"Great question .." he said pushing her to the roof's floor laying on top of her.

_**"Hands-off…that's mine"**_

"What the…" Kyo shakily said pulling Tohru up and pushing to him.

" **_I SAID…MINE"_** as if Kyo weren't even there it pushed Tohru away and pulled her to his side. Slowly caressing her hair and taking occasional sniffs.

"K—kyo…help"

Right there, Kyo woke up and kicked the guy to the other side of the roof.

"T-Tohru…are you-"

"Yeah…I'm fine…but…what"

"**_He he he…you guys are so cute…but…wait…you don't think I'll let you have her there. Alone in a Beach house all to yourself…no,no…if so…you're sadly mistaken"_** it said standing and walking to them.

"**_Remember what I said…you... blood-all-over-me. And I'll be glad to take anyone in my way down…ANYONE"_** he yelled pulling a blade out and stabbing Tohru and Kyo several times.

"**_Yeah…that's it…ALL…OVER…ME"_** he yelled, repeating it with each stab.

' _What the fuc- is this…how is this happening'_ Kyo thought as he tried covering Tohru from the man's violent stabs. He stared down on Tohru's face and saw her pale blank face looking back at him blood drops spilling onto her face.

The man suddenly stopped himself and went down the stairs. Before he left, he looked at Tohru and saw her looking back in terror. Blood covering her, both hers and Kyo's.

"_**All-Over-ME**_" he said and went down the stairs.

Blood was everywhere, and seemed to be becoming more. And then, they both suddenly seem to fall into deep, cold, darkness.

"_**ALL-OVER-ME**_

**_ALL-OVER-ME_**

**_ALL-OVER-ME_**

**_ALL-OVER-ME_**

Words that couldn't stop repeating themselves in both Kyo and Tohru's head.

_**ALL-OVER-ME**_

ALL…

"…Over now if you two don't wake up"

Tohru and kyo suddenly looked up to see the sun up. Apparently they were one the living room couch, and it was morning. Uotani standing right in front of them.

"What the…" Kyo said. He looked down to see himself, dry, no blood, and Tohru well and as healthy looking as him. He stared at her for a moment, she did the same, and they both hugged each other tightly.

"WE ARE GONNA BE LATE…AND WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH MY INNOCENT TOHRU…MY **VIRGIN **INNOCENT TOHRU" Uotani yelled pulling Tohru to her.

Tohru was still shocked about last night, whether it had been a dream, or reality was still a mystery to her. She looked around to see everyone looking at them. The van was outside and, in the drivers seat, Hatori. The sun was shining a luminous sky and her bags, along with Kyo's, were right at the doorway.

Kyo also looked around and noticed everything to be real and normal. Except Yuki and Hanajima weren't exactly part of the group. They were in opposites corners of the rooms looking sad and scared.

"COME ON KYO…GET UP…WE DON'T WANT TO MISS THE DAY BECAUSE OF YOU" yelled Momiji tugging on kyo's arm and pushing him up.

"Let go you runt " he yelled turning to Momiji and hitting him hard on the noggin.

"OW…KYO HIT ME AGAIN" he said to Hatsuharu who was standing right behind them both and staring at Tohru.

"True…we…don't want to miss the day…let's go," Tohru said walking towards the doorway. Everyone soon nodded and did the same. Once in the finished with the bags. Tohru sat next to Kyo in the far back of the van, alone with him and holding tight to him. They had an entire seat to themselves, the reason was just a mere coincidence.

"ky-kyo-kun…was it...a dream?" she asked holding tight to him. He merely sat there caressing her hair and looking outside.

"When he was hurting me…you jumped on top of me and covered me…did it hurt when you saved me…did he hurt you bad Kyo-kun ?" she asked in an innocent tone of voice, also staring outside.

"Kyo-"

" Your alive…and with me…loving me as much as I love you…he didn't hurt me….the thought of him taking you away from me…was what hurt me most" he said still blankly staring outside.

"Well…everyone, seatbelts…we're leaving" informed Hatori as he began pulling away from the driveway.

Tohru and Kyo sat still staring outside, wondering if what'd happened last night was real or just a dream.

**Suddenly the dark figured man slammed himself on the window Kyo and Tohru were staring at, completely scaring and surprising them, staring back.**

Tohru grabbed tighter to Kyo and stood staring back at him. Both too scared to scream or move anymore then already done.

'**_YOUR BLOOD…ALL-OVER-ME'_** it said pointing at Tohru.

Soon, they pulled out of the driveway, and he was gone.

* * *

**Creepy...huh...yeah****  
I personally think that this chapter went well...> **

**Well...you review...I'll write more... **

**REVIEW POR FAVOR...TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...about the whole...shortening story plan of mines...!  
( REVIEW , TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!)  
**

**Hey...how come...so may people have read this and not reviewed...please review...k  
Oh...and I want Knew people reviewing...DONT BE SHY!**

**  
srry for asking for to much...if I am. **

**With burning love, **

**Nari-chan13**


	4. Remember, when,yeah?

**YAY...chapt...4 ( dramatic voice) **

**Yeah...the beginning of this may seem boring...BUT...pay attention...it's important...**

**dun-dun-dunnnnnn!  
oh yeah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket...**

**break down and sob  
REVIEW**

**(this story is a lil...you'll see...) **

* * *

It had been a bright and sunny morning. And of course,Tohru was in the kitchen cooking up some breakfast. 

'_I have to do this…I have to go up to him and tell him…he'll be locked up soon…and he needs to kno_w. _Tohru…Tohru…oh how wonderful it is when he calls me name, this feeling inside... Tohru, Tohru…'_

"TOHRU…BREAKFAST IS BURNING!" Yelled Kyo. Tohru seemed to be daydreaming while cooking, again.

"K-KYO-KUN…WHAT?" she yelled. As she gazed down, she could see her fried eggs, becoming burnt eggs, and her bacon was no more. Quickly tuning off the stove, she couldn't help but feel stupid for what she just did. She grabbed the pan and immediately let go.

" Hot…Tohru?" asked Kyo with a grin in his face.

"U-huh…" she responded to him trying to shake off the heat off her hands. She swiftly grabbed the mittens she had and slipped them on. She again grabbed the pan, this time with mittens on, and set it in the kitchen sink. Taking off the mittens, she had decided to wash the dishes and attempt breakfast again.

"T-Tohru…I-uh…"

"Is there something the matter Kyo-kun" she sweetly responded to him, with somewhat of a worried tone.

'_There she goes again…sweet voice…I want that voice'_ Kyo thought to himself staring at her wash the dishes.

"Yes…Kyo" Tohru said turning the water off and turning to look at Kyo.

Kyo turned back and looked to see if anyone was in the hallways. They were clear, so he entered the kitchen and slightly closed the door behind, walking up to Tohru.

Tohru on the other hand stood stiff, shocked by his actions, questions cycling through her head.

_' Oh no…he's gonna tell me he has to leave. Maybe…I have to go…Akito-san probably got tired of me being here. Is he sending for me to go? Is Kyo here to tell me the news? Did something happen to him? Did I do something wrong? Oh no…I probably did…but what?'_

"TOHRU" Kyo said snapping her out of cloud nine. He could tell she was worried, a blind person was probably the only who couldn't. He lifted his hand nervously to her cheek, calming down, and softly rubbing his thumb on her soft pink cheeks.

"K-Kyo…?"

" Tohru…I don't know if I have much time left…but hell…I really want to spend want to spend what's left of it with you…Tohru…I-…I…I love you" he blurted out, not removing his hand from her cheek.

Her expression on her face was priceless. Something between shock, depression, happiness, and confusion could be read on her.

Kyo got the wrong message and moved his hand. He turned towards the doorway about to leave, but stopped when he felt a quick hand on his hand. A gentle one, the type he dreamed of when he was young depressed boy waiting for life to end. An angelic touch lay upon his arm. He stared at it for a moment and slowly looked up. Tohru stood next to him, a look of excitement on her face. For a minute she looked completely lost.

"K-k-…Kyo-ku-kun...I...I...I..." she just couldn't find the words, but she did know the movements. She pulled him close, and pressed her lips upon his. She could feel a strong, hard hand laying itself on her cheek again. Lips, never before touched slowly opening, letting out a soft, low moan of pleasure. She slowly opened her mouth and let her tongue in his. The feeling was wonderful. Never before had she done something as bold. She broke away from her kiss, flushed and red all over.

" I love you too" was all she said.

Kyo at the time being cursed could really do nothing, so he instead kissed her again.

MEANWHILE 

A jealous Yuki stood in the doorway. Enraged by what he had just saw. He came to say good morning to her and ended up seeing his worse nightmare come to life. He clenched his fist and pounded it on the floor. But of course Tohru and Kyo were to busy to notice. Well…Kyo was. Tohru slowly broke away from her second kiss and caught a glimpse of the jealous rat. She was about to do something but was stopped by kyo. The only thing she could see was Yuki back away slowly shaking his head.

'_This wont end like this…me with my arms crossed while you enjoy her…NO'_ Yuki thought, he left the house racing out.

"AKITO…" he yelled as he left...

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

"Akito…akito..aki…HUH" she said to see **EVERY**-one staring at her. She noticed the car wasn't moving and somehow everyone crunched up in the same car seat and stared back at her.

"Awkward silence…" Hatsuharu said.

" Having a nice dream there…?" asked Uotani who was lying on her foot.

"Uo-chan…what…we're here?" she asked in total confusion.

"Yeah, but…we've been staring at you mumble since you fell asleep…cute…but…who are you talking to" Momiji cheerily said to her.

"Hey…wild guess…but…uh…your going to laugh…seriously…maybe…I don't know…we should get out the car?" Hatori said in a stoic voice.

One by one, they got out, Tohru being the last, which was gently pulled out by Kyo. Everyone then moved to the trunk of the car to start digging out his or her bags.

"I don't get it…what…why that dream…what does that have to do with…?" Tohru said to herself.

" Still mumbling to yourself…?" Kyo asked her.

" I don't know how you slept after what we saw when we left the house…are you really that 'ok' with all this happening?" he asked her.

"No…No I am not…its just…I don't know…my eyes got heavy and I…fell asleep…" she answered staring at the floor. She suddenly felt a strong hand pull hers. It was Kyo's, giving her also one of his real and true smiles.

"Hey…Hatori…what are you doing?" asked Yuki observing Hatori take out his own set of bags.

"Well... You didn't think I would let you all stay here by yourselves…in this beach house…far away…here…come now Yuki…your smarter than that" he said setting his bags on the floor and locking up the car.

"…"

" Let's go…" said Kyo, trying to break the silence.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN 

After walking some **MILES** or so away from the gates, they reached the beach house.

It showed off an elegant dark peach and white all around. Somewhat tropical colors. The sun shined bright on the house, sending off the shine to anyone near. Its long bright windows showed that is was a place for the elegance to. It had a long white marble porch, splitting in two ways at the front of the doorway. The door itself being a large dark peach mabrle door, fragile looking. On the porch, were long reels of silver, along with glass see-through floors, which glowed with the sun. The porch was something of a moat, because, beneath the porch could be seen fish, actually, a narrow river flowing through beneath it. Right behind the house could be heard the beach which stood behind. Along with wonderful vast evergreen woods surrounding their temporary summer vacation home. Along the sides of the house, where ever exist were located were wooden floors, which appeared to be newly waxed. They themselves were walking on a bricked path with gorgeous spring lubriant flowers alongs side. All this making Tohru and her friends give off a huge…

**"WOW"**

Even Hanajima couldn't help but gasp at the house before them. The house shined so bright, even her black dress glowed somewhat of silver.

"Th-this is the…b..b-b…beach house" Uotani said with her mouth dropped.

"What…this…Tohru…you've been here before…no big deal-" kyo said shaking Tohru arms, trying to wake her up.

"Actually Kyo…they made improvements on this house…remember…maybe that's why…?" Yuki implied.

"Well hurry this up, because if it's the same when we go inside, we'll be wasting lots of time" Momiji said running through the long porch and inside.

"**YEAH!** Lets go have ourselves some fun" yelled Tohru. She started to run towards the house, but stopped when she notice everyone beat her there.

"No fair…" she yelled to the others going inside, all but Kyo whom decided to wait.

"**_DON'T LOSE YOUR HEAD!"_** a quick blade was sent towards Tohru's head, luckily she was quick enough to dodge it.

" What the hell was that!" Kyo yelled seeing everything.

All this just made Tohru run faster to the house. Once close enough, she jumped into Kyo's arms, which were already wide open, for comfort. The thought of there so called _"dream"_ the night before had come rushing into both their heads, making them hold each other tight.

" I don't know…but…Kyo-KYO…he...must be here" she said starting to cry and shiver in his arms.

" **CAN'T YOU GUYS WAIT TILL LATER**" Yuki said in a pissed voice at the two. Everyone had already gone inside, and to his or her rooms. Yuki gave Kyo a narrow eye and left as quick as he appeared, and Kyo just shot one back, still holding Tohru.

"We'll see" Yuki said slightly above a whisper to him and walked away.

Tohru immediately lifted her head up to Kyo's face, giving him a terrified stare right in the eye. Thoughts of her dreams and pst events brought one idea to her head.

" **GASP** K-k-kyo…you don't think...Yuki is...**_him_**," Tohru whispered to Kyo standing still in his arms.

" I don't know… but I do have my own suspicions for who it is…" he whispered back, looking at Hanajima, whom was staring back at them from outside.

_--------------------------**He he, I'm gonna get you**------------------------------------------------_

_-------------------------**I'm gonna get you…**------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------**Got ya!**---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

* * *

** WEll... **_**um...sorry for what I did there...the whole gasp thing. She didnt really say "GASP" she...gasped... she was surprised...I'M SO SORRY, I couldn't think of any other way to write it!...**

**(clear throat )**

**Well...REVIEW...tell me what you think...and I still haven't gotten any comments about the plan... **

**MY...  
" SHORTEN THE STORY TO AROUND 7 CHAPTERS" plan...yeah...**

**Oh ,...  
you tell me anything I can consider writing in this story and I'll...think about it...**

**(DONT WORRY THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER WITH SO MUCH _LOVE_ IN IT...I PROMISE)  
**

_**ANYTHING FOR...**_

_**MY PEOPLE**_

**Burning love...forver**

_**Nari-chan13 **_


	5. Lets Have Fun

**DISCLAIMER...DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET...**

**WISH I DID **

* * *

" I don't know… but I do have my own suspicions for who it is…" he whispered back, looking at Hanajima, whom was staring back at them from outside.

_--------------------------**He he, I'm gonna get you**------------------------------------------------_

_-------------------------**I'm gonna get you…**------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------**Got ya!**---------------------------------------------------------------------_

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Kyo stood with Tohru tangled in his arms for a moment, it lasted great, but then was interrupted by a stoic doctor/chaperone.

"…You two…we go now to the beach…and for the sake of Tohru's innocence, you're forced to come, both." He said not facing them.

" But Hatori-san…I'll be good…" she responded in a quiet whisper giving Kyo a playful look..

She thought Hatori didn't listen, but he did.

"Oh no Tohru-san…you'll be good...its Kyo I'm worried about...now lets go…" he said turning to give her a short smile and leaving.

Tohru gave Kyo a playful smile and untangled herself from him, only holding on to his hands.

Luckily Tohru had been wearing a bathing suit already…somehow, on top of them she wore one of Kyo large white shirts. Small black shorts and sandals. Kyo on the other hand had his tank top on and shorts, he wasn't planning on getting in the water anyway. So, off they went.

The beach was, even though close to house, somewhat far when walking. The group was, in order, Hatori, behind him were Yuki, Momiji and Hatsuharu, behind them was Kyo and Tohru, and way in the back was Hanajima. All made small chat on their way their, but the walk was still quiet.

" Kyo-kun…what you thinking...?" asked Tohru. Kyo simply looked at her, rolled his eyes and looked back at the path they were walking in.

"What are you trying to do Tohru?" he asked not looking at her.

"Start a conversation…is it working…?"

"No…"

_**'Ungrateful... punk...but they'll fall for my trap...watch...'**_

"Well…I'm too scared of..him…being close to you makes me feel safe…talking to you makes it better…" she said staring at her hands in his.

"Why are you scared…he wouldn't attack here on front of everyone…"

"How do you know that…he could be watching…or hearing us…" She responded in a small voice looking towards Yuki and the others. Kyo pushed her close and left her so. Tohru reached her hand up but was immediately stopped.

"COME ON TOHRU…THESE PEOPLE ARE WALKING SO SLOW…LET'S BEAT THEM THEIR!" it was Momiji. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the woods.

"It's a short-cut Tohru!" he yelled at her running there.

"Momiji wha-…whe…" she yelled back. She couldn't stop him, and besides…Momiji…he couldn't even harm a fly if he wished, he's tried it.

_**' Not planned...but...good enough...they WERE boring after all**_ '

"You two…stay in the path...kids…" Hatori said in a not even trying voice.

"Do we run after them…?" asked Haru.

"What are you kidding me…this is fun screaming at your face…I don't know about you?but…" she yelled also running into the woods.

"Uo-chan…wait" quietly said Hanajima. Kyo slightly pushed her away and ran into the woods. She eventually followed

Yuki and Haru looked at each other and decided

"Let's go" they both said and walked in.

"Ugh…kids" Hatori sighed also walking in.

"TOHRU…!" Kyo yelled running farther inside.

"TOHRU…TOH-" he again yelled and accidentally ran into Uotani. She had also gotten somewhat lost in the woods.

"You…DAMN ORANGE-TOP…" she screamed at him.

"SHUT THE…. GRR…WHERE'S TOHRU?" he screamed back. They both looked around, only to meet in the eye. Instantly, they had the same thought in their heads…

**WE LOST THEM!**

** NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Momiji and Tohru had been running for a while now, still nowhere, still no beach.

"Mo-...Miji...where...I think we're lost..." she said out of breath.

Momiji looked around incredibly lost, he turned to her and started to sob hysterically, throwing himself on the floor.

"I...THINK...WE...ARE..." he said inbetween sobs unable to finsh talking. Tohru got closer to him and patted his arm. The first few pats hadn't worked and he continued crying.

_'What am I thinking...curse broken...Duh...Tohru' _she thought to herself. She pulled him towards her for a great warm hug.

"Its ok Momiji...we'll be fine...just a lil' lost at the moment...but we'll get out...come on...lets go" she whispered into his ear, quieting him down. She slowly pulled away from the hug and holded his hand as she got up and began to walk.Ocassoinally she would clean up his face a little. Momiji simply noded and followed all along. After a few steps and turns, they reached they end of a lake. And eventually walked on to the boardwalk surrounding the lake. Tohru slowly let go of his hands and walked closer to the edge of the boardwalk.

"Not the beach...but its water...what do you think Momiji...?"

_**"Idiot...walked right into...me"**_

"Momi-?" she was then interrupted by a hard hand over her mouth.

_**"LET THE FUN...BEGIN"**_

* * *

** YES...let it begin...OH YEAH!**

**We have three candidates now...can you guess who they are...can you guess who HE is... **

**...you tell me what I may do in the reviews to make this story better...**

**(sorry this chapter was a little...rough around the edges...) **

**Well...my job for now is done...REVIEW...and I will be back...**

**_Burning love,_**

**_Nari-chan13 _   
**


	6. I've been thinking

**Disclaimer...I dont own ****fruits basket...yeah..**

**Hey forgive me for the wait...srry**

**I try...but as long as you review...I wont EVER give up...I promise you...a great story... **

_And now back to your story... _

* * *

"Not the beach...but its water...what do you think Momiji...?"

_**"Idiot...walked right into...me"**_

"Momi-?" she was then interrupted by a hard hand over her mouth.

_**"LET THE FUN...BEGIN"**_

_**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

"**_shhh…quiet little one…no harm…just stay still while I get what I want…_** he whispered into her ear.

Tohru screamed at the top of her lungs. But to no avail. There's no way anyone would be able to hear her. She tried her best kicking but still, nothing. Punching didn't do any good either. She was weak and now…it was over for her. She felt a kick to her back, making her fall to the ground, and a slight push. Instantly she was thrown into the water. The pain in her back was to great, the shock she just had, and she was left to do nothing. Before she could feel anything, it started getting dark, air was slowly stopping, and was left to drown.

"**_Grr…crap…looks like I'll have to wait some other time to get you…better if it's with your beloved."_** a small splash made itself into the water. And a light hand tugged hers. But it was too late, for Tohru, everything had already gone dark.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Kyo and Uotani had wondered around in the forest for some time. They were about to turn back when they ran into a panicking blond.

"TO-to-…Tohru…she fell…into the water!" he panted.

"shit!" both Kyo and Uotani said at the same time.

They ran as fast as they could, following the blond. Sometimes, Momiji would trip over fallen branches, but quickly get up. After a few minutes, they reached the edge of the lake.

"**Where the hell is she…WHAT THE…WHAT HAPPENED…?"** yelled Uotani once they were there. She quickly searched the area, but it was too late, nothing could be seen. Kyo ran to a small boardwalk that led into the depths of the lake.

" There's something…lying on the boardwalk…." He yelled back to Uotani. He quickly made it to the edge of that small boardwalk leading to the lake and found the thing lying on the boardwalk was Tohru.

"Shit…Tohru…I found her!" he yelled back again. Quickly, Momiji and Uotani went over to Kyo. By the time they came over, Kyo was already doing CPR to the unconscious Tohru.

But, no response, he continued doing it for a while until finally, she coughed out the water.

"**IDIOT…YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA!"** he yelled at her.

Tohru slowly got up, still coughing, and looked around. Kyo took this chance to quickly wrap his arms around.

" Don't do that again…" he whispered to her ears. And Tohru quickly nodded.

"Tohru…what happened…?" asked Uotani.

"I-…I don't know...Momiji...where were you...I remember seeing you before I drowned...But...when I looked back...you...were gone."

"Well…Tohru…I was there…but then I heard something calling me…in the bushes…when I turned back…you'd already fallen in…are you ok Tohru…" he said slowly moving Kyo aside and hugging Tohru also.

"Something weird is going on here…well…both of you…move aside…" said Uotani. They instantly did as she said and moved aside.Uotani had been looking around suspiciously the entire time. Something had been bugging her for a while now. She slowly pulled Tohru up, and gave her a tight warm hug.

"Tohru-Chan. don't move…we're being watched…something is in the bushes…looking straight at us right now…" she whispered quietly into her ear.

"Ca-can you see who it is…?" Tohru whispered back pulling in tighter for her hug.

"No…"

Tohru quickly let go of her friend and walked back to the land.

**"WHAT…YOUR GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME GO BACK HO-"** she said before noticing she bumped into someone. From the corner of her eye she could see a dark shadowed figure. Taking a few gulps she turned around to see who it was.

"…HANA-CHAN! It's you…oh…you scared me…Hana-Chan… are you… all right?" she asked.

Hana was standing there, sweat dropping persistently from her face, with a straight face. Her clothes covered in mud, along with some parts of her face. Hana slowly raised her hands, face showing slight shock, and placed them on Tohru shoulders. She looked Tohru up and down, still with a somewhat shocked face.

"Y-Your we-..w-..wet" she said slightly trembling.

"Yeah…she nearly drowned right now…where were you…" asked Kyo. As soon as he saw Hana, he stood up and walked over to them. Since the first appearance of that figure, he couldn't leave Tohru alone, let alone with Hana. He had his suspicions of her.

"True Hana-san…where were you… I've been worried of you too" said Momiji.

"I was…lost" she replied.

She quickly grabbed Tohru's hand and started walking back into the forest. She was about to go on went she felt a big pull. She looked back to see Kyo holding on to Tohru's hand, giving her a narrow eyed look.

"Where are you taking her?" he asked in a stoic voice.

"Tohru-Chan... **WE** must talk…meaning…you…and I…alone…" Hana said. Tohru slowly let go of Kyo's hand and walked back to Hana.

"Sure…" she said.

And they walked off into the forest.

"You know orange-top…blondie…there something strange going on here…Ima' get to da top of this." She said in her normal slang.

"You know Uotani-san…I think you're right." Replied Momiji.

"**_this is beginning to becoming easier…ever-y-time…this will be most grand…MOST grand"_**

"Hey…where's pretty boy, pretty-boys servant and the doc…" asked Kyo. 

"good question…"

* * *

Well...I just gotta say...writers block...sucks...so...if your not happy with this chapter... 

**throw myslef to my knees **

**FORGIVE ME! **

**review and tell me what you think...K **

**burning love,**

**_ Nari-chan13 _   
**


	7. How to shoot down two birds at once

**You know the drill...sigh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits Basket...wish I did...**

**Well...sorry if this chapter seems short...but...its good...you'll see...YOU'LL ALL SEE...**

**BUAHAHAHAHAHAAHA...**

**((and now lets begin with a preview from my last master piece...))**

**

* * *

**

**She quickly grabbed Tohru's hand and started walking back into the forest. She was about to go on went she felt a big pull. She looked back to see Kyo holding on to Tohru's hand, giving her a narrow eyed look.**

"**Where are you taking her?" he asked in a stoic voice.**

"**Tohru-Chan. WE must talk…meaning…you…and I…alone…" Hana said. Tohru slowly let go of Kyo's hand and walked back to Hana.**

"**Sure…" she said.**

**And they walked off into the forest.**

"**You know orange-top…blondie…there something strange going on here…Ima' get to da top of this." She said in her normal slang.**

"**You know Uotani-san…I think you're right." Replied Momiji.**

"**_this is beginning to become easier,…ever-y-time…this will be most grand…MOST"_**

"**Hey…where's pretty boy, pretty-boys servant and the doc…" asked Kyo.** **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Hana and Tohru walked in the forest for about a good ten minutes before Hana stopped. Tohru felt a quick jolt of impatience run through her, and she slowly let go of Hana's hand.

"Hana-chan…what is it…you…wish to tell me?" she quietly said.

The feeling of being away from Kyo and the others made her very frightened, every passing second, she felt the figure come closer and closer. She could at times feel someone following her while walking with Hana, but she was to scared to turn back.

"Tohru…do you remember when we met…at first..?"

"Of course hana-chan…"

"…"

"…"

"My powers…were…just forming themselves…compared to now...that was just…the beginning…"

" Hana…chan…where are you going with this…?" Tohru quietly asked, a bit of fear in her voice.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Haru and Yuki walked in the forest for a while. Yuki had watched how Kyo ran in, and felt bit of jealousy, and as unfortunately always, hate.

He stomped through the forest grounds, his fist clenched and head down. Haru was saying something, but nothing mattered. Yuki's head rushed with thoughts of what he may see next, of how bad he wanted at least a dip of revenge.

**_'This is never suppose to have happened…she is mine…all mine…that damn idiot having her is just…RIDICULOUS…he doesn't deserve her…he took advantage of her…he knows that she is just that sweet…he is forcing her to be with him…she doesn't love him…she feels pity for him…not LOVE…NEVER LOVE…THAT SON OF A-'_**

"**HELLO!** Still here…don't mind me **TALKING TO MYSELF** Yuki…" Haru said waving his arms on front of Yuki. A dash of irritation could be heard in his voice. From the start he knew how Yuki felt. It was obviously read in his face that he was most-likely going crazed with anger and jealousy. He had tried talking to him, telling him things that could help…but apparently Yuki was already up in Cloud 9 of hate.

"…huh…um…Oh...I'm so sorry Haru…I was just…-"

"Thinking of Kyo and how much you hate his guts for having the girl of your…possible dreams…Oh my…How ever could I have known that…hmm?" he interrupted, sarcasm and anger also in his voice.

"Well…is it obvious…"

"Yuki…you are so bashful…do you not know that **I AM** your loyal servant…and like a servant…I'd do anything to keep my master happy…"

"…And what is it my loyal servant has thought of doing for me…hm…" Yuki responded as he stopped walking a placed his hand on Haru's cheek.

Haru shivered at the thought of Yuki's touch, but managed to say out his thoughts.

"Yuki…your full of yourself…" he thought removing Yuki's hand from his cheek, going back to his empty face.

"…well…your thoughts…"

" Nothing much…I've just been up to some...things…and I know how much you dislike Kyo…so…they may just have to do with him…and the Lovely Miss Honda…" he playfully said, continuing his walk.

"And…what are these things you have been doing…?" Yuki asked.

"…Just wait and see Yuki…just wait…"

Just then, they heard voices from up ahead. From the sounds of the somewhat stoic voice and the voice full of worry, they quickly noticed it was Tohru and her Goth friend Hana. They didn't wish to interrupt, for now, so they hid in nearby bushes. Their not one to be nosy, but for some reason, they couldn't keep away.

_**"What's this…PERFECT…Just what I needed…"**_

_**

* * *

Well...**_**Thats it...review...tell me who you think it is...**

**((hehe...becoming fun how you all guess who it is...very fun))**

**And...hm..I'll see...REVIEW...and we shall move on... **


	8. Chapter 8Never So Easy

**Here we go…um…I decided to just go ahead and add a dash of horror…was getting 2 mysterious…so..enjoy…**

_**Disclaimer: I dont own furuba...only story plot...!**_

**((this story...is rated...T+...older teens...slightly...REVIEW ALOT PLEASE..GIVE ME ADVICE ON WHAT U THINK!)) **

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

_**"What's this…PERFECT…Just what I needed…"**_

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

_--------------------------**He he, I'm gonna get you**------------------------------------------------_

_-------------------------**I'm gonna get you…**------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------**Got ya!**---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hana had stayed in silence for a while now, her face showed a slight hint of worry and head was hung low. She felt too undeserving of to look at Tohru, so instead she stood there turned. A look of focus and exhaust on her face. For a while she had tried to say something , but it would end in her sighing, and more silence.

"Hana-chan…if there's anything that bothers you...you should always just come to me..." Tohru said, trying to break the silence.

"…"

"Hana-chan…whats-"

"**I'M SORRY…"** Hana unexpectedly screamed. Slowly, she raised her hands to her face and started panting. Her face changing color. She was running out of air. Like she had been out in a run of some sort. For Hana, her head spun with pain, she tried her best to stand, but her feet were getting heavier by the second. To the point where they started to violently shake. The weight of the world was weighing in on her.

"wha-…why…" Tohru said walking towards her sick looking friend, only to get pushed away violently.

"**STAY AWAY FROM ME…AWAY…GO, LEAVE!**" Hana screamed.

The scream made Tohru yelp and trip over an unexpected branch on the floor, knocking her head hard on the tree. Blood rushed from the side of Tohru's head fast, and the screams of her agonizing friend made the pain worse for her.

"Ha-ha…Hana-chan…wha-" she said staggering on to her friend now on the floor. It was getting very difficult for Tohru to stay focused with the blood rushing down her cheeks. She couldn't think straight of what to do, everything getting heavy for her. Even the air itself made its heavy weight on Tohru. After what seemed hours, she reached Hana.

By the time she had reached her, Hana was on the floor, violently shaking her head from side to side. Her body trembling and veins popping out of her head and even wrists. Her eyes grown wide and her fist white after being clenched for so long. Hana's head spun more and more wild, the world going blank, but she still fought it. Her panting growing more and more heavier, blood was rushing everywhere in her body.

Suddenly, the floor itself began to crack, and shiver, creating a horrible sound from within the ground. Loud screeches heard coming from behind the tree's along with thuds of some tree's falling down. Tohru was left speechless. All she could think of doing was hold her shaking friend in her arms and hope for the better. For all to end...

" **LET GO! LET GO OF ME…LEAVE ME ALONE…LEAVE…LEAVE!"** Hana screamed.

"Hana-chan…**SOMEBODY HELP! ANYBODY HELP**! Don't worry hana-chan…you'll be all right... **SOMEBODY HELP**!" Tohru frantically screamed. She turned her head several times to hopefully find someone, but to no avail.

Hana's body started trembling itself along with the tree's and ground…at the same time, the same rhythm.

"Hana…you're doing all this…**HANA-CHAN STOP**" Tohru screamed at her friend. But it didn't work. The ground trembled more, as for Hana's body. Head shaking wild, screaming at the top of her lungs, it was obvious for Tohru that her powers were becoming more and more stronger, so strong, it left Hana with no will over them whatsoever.

"**STOP HANA…STOP IT! GODDAMNIT IT! STOP IT NOW**" Tohru screamed, eyes shut, at Hana. She couldn't think of what to do now. Panicking she was. The ground seem to be getting smaller and smaller, along with the chances of surviving. Both hearts could be felt beating hard. Blood rushed down Tohru's cheek faster, drops of them falling onto Hana.

_'God…I'm about to be sucked up by the ground…Hana and I are gonna die…NO,No,NO'_

"**NOOOOOOOO**" Tohru screamed.

"…"

Tohru opened her eyes to see all had stopped. The screeching, thuds, Hana's screaming and shaking, ground trembling, all had suddenly stopped. She slowly looked around to see that all around her was gone. Only ground left was what she stepped on. She slowly crawled over to the edge to see what look like a mudslide…with no water? She turned back to her now unconscious friend and thought for a while.

"Hana-chan…I'll be back...I just need you to stay here for a while...need to get help..." she said in between gasps.

She turned back to start going down the cliff. It didn't seem all that long, but there were many rocks and branches along the way. Her leg tripped once or twice over some branches sticking out, but none to bad. She was almost down when she felt a strong hand grab her leg and pull her down.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" **Tohru screamed as she hit her face against rocks and branches, instantly cutting her face.

"_**Come now…I've known you for much too long now…not that easy…" **_

Tohru turned her head to then come face to face with him. She was about to run when he pulled her leg again. She tried to get up, but still nothing. He held on a tight grip to her leg, and obviously didn't plan on letting go.

"**HELP…HELP ME…SOMEBODY HELP ME…ANYBODY…KYOOO"** she screamed trying to get away.

"**_HELP…HELP ME…SOMEBODY HELP ME…ANYBODY…KYOOO"_** he mocked.

" **_No one's gonna come to rescue you…face it…it's the end…your done for…blood-all-over-me…That's what I'll get…hehehe…don't think Ima just kill you either…Ima have fun with you first…watch you as you scream for your beloved Kyo to come to your rescue…watch you as you shake and tremble with fear beneath me…as I do what I wish…then…when I'm stabbing you…blood splashing everywhere…Ima watch in amusement as the color leaves the lovely face of yours…it'll be fun…I'm sure I'LL enjoy…I'm sure you'll realize what mistake you've done by choosing him!"_** he playfully said, as if he was a child. An obvious grin on his face. Couldn't be seen, but the way his voice came out, pure satisfaction.

* * *

**...yep...thats it...something of a cliff-hanger...**

**((Hey u guys...reason I updated so quick was becuz I won't be here for a while...like around that of a month...so I decided to just give this to you all...hope you enjoy!)) **

**Yep...I'll be gone 4 like a month...srry...well...hope u enjoyed the story so far...heheh...it's gonna get better...I promise you...**

**MUCH BETTER! **

**Burning Love,**

_**Nari-chan13 **_


	9. Chapter 9ALL COMING DOWN

**HERE U GO KITTIES!...srry if grammar is bad...couldn't wait any longer!  
**

**I bet this will leave you with a MEDIUM mouth drop...OR SO...hehe...I like that...then again...my stories arent the best..at all...but...I try my best to please you all...well. . .  
**

**This chapter...things may seem...fast...but...it's for your best...just as me cutting myself is for my own...I tried to be... creepy or scary in the end of this chapter...you tell me how I did...please!**

**DUN,DUN,DUNN...this chapter finally reveals who is it the mysterious EVIL MAN after tohru and kyo... **

**BE HONEST !**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU HONESTLY THINK . . . PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**((Oyyy...advisery...this chapter has bad language...NoT 4 YOUNGERS...REVIEW...wonder if I can reach...at least...45 reviews before the story is over. . . hm . . . well . . . too bad . . .we'll see . . . NOT FOR UNDER...15 OR SOMETHING!)) **

**_ahem..._**

**DISCLAIMER:don't own Fruits Basket**

**I AM NOT NATSUKI TAKAYA-san...enjoy my dears! **

* * *

**...ending of last chapter...**

" **_No one's gonna come to rescue you…face it…it's the end…your done for…blood-all-over-me…That's what I'll get…hehehe…don't think Ima just kill you either…Ima have fun with you first…watch you as you scream for your beloved Kyo to come to your rescue…watch you as you shake and tremble with fear beneath me…as I do what I wish…then…when I'm stabbing you…blood splashing everywhere…Ima watch in amusement as the color leaves the lovely face of yours…it'll be fun…I'm sure I'LL enjoy…I'm sure you'll realize what mistake you've done by choosing him!"_** he playfully said, as if he was a child. An obvious grin on his face. Couldn't be seen, but the way his voice came out, pure satisfaction.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**  
**

**Chapter 9: ALL COMING DOWN**

_'I can't stand here stupid...mom...this is for you...' _

"You know…I'm really getting tired of your talk!" Tohru growled, hitting the man in his crouch with her knee. He immediately yelped with pain and let go of her, placing his hands in his crouch.

As soon as she saw the chance, she took it, and started running. Where, she didn't know, but it had to be a good place to hide, because she knew she didn't keep him off for long, his footsteps could be heard getting closer. She started to run over branches and rocks lying on the ground, and occasionally making sharp turns, as Kyo had done with her to see if it would work and buy her some time. After what seemed hours, and actually were, the footsteps had stopped. Tohru collapsed on the nearest tree and stayed trying to recover. She noticed muddy hair stands covering her face, and wiped some off with her hands, panting heavily.

Through this, somehow, the voice of her mother started to ring in her head, Kyoko's voice.

Panting loudly, she tried her best to block the voice out. But it became louder. Memories of before came rushing, and soon, memories of the day of Kyoko's death came in.

"Mom…what…why now…"she said to herself in between pants. She looked down at her hands and saw them covered in blood and mud. Couple of her fingers had large splinters in them, and were bleeding severely. She had almost forgotten about her dear friend Hana, and what had happened before. '_Hana's powers were rising too high for Hana, she wouldnt be able to control it...and...Kyo-kun...Uo-chan...Momiji...haru-san and yuki-kun...where are they...why arent they looking for me...why-' _suddenly, a cold voice disrupted her thoughts.

"**_Here kitty, kitty, kitty…come out come out where ever you are…"_**

* * *

**ALL COMING DOWN**

"Yo..orange-top...we've been...running...for hours...what now..." gasped the yankee. She stayed close to Kyo, while they both dodged the tree's and rocks in there way.

"DAMNMITT...SHUT UP...NEED FOCUS!" he yelled back and stood still.

"why the hell ...did Momiji run away...where the hell... did he go..fck!" she muttered under her breath.

Both had just reached a long cliff which appeared to have been victim of a land-slide. They looked around for few moments in search of Tohru, Momiji, Yuki, Hana, Hatori, or Haru. But nothing was in seen. Suddenly

**CRACK...STEP...STEP...STEP**

"**_Here kitty, kitty, kitty…come out come out where ever you are…"_****  
**

"WHAT THE FCK... was that...yo...orangey...did'ya he-"

"shh...yeah...I heard...stay quiet...it might be him..." he interrupted. He looked around at the bushes and slowly kneeled down. He turned back to the yankee and signaled her to follow as he crept into the bushes.

"Why exactly are we hidin'...and...who the Fck is...'him' ?" she questioned.

"No big deal...just..uh...some guy out to...destroyMeandTohruIfItsTHELASTTHINGHEDOES" he blurted out trying to end the conversation.

"Nu-uh...you..are goin' ta tell me NOW...what are we hiding from...and-who-is-HIM" she repeated with patience runing thin.

"Crap..why did Momiji have to run off like so..." he muttered under his breath.

"OK THATS IT..I WARNED YA...ARG" she said as she jumped ontop of him and started choking him.

"I HATE WHEN PEOPLE STAL!" she said choking him. Truth was she was panicking. She was stuck with her best friends boy friend, and her other best friend was missing, as were her best friends boyfriends cousins. Just the thought of everything confused the heck out of her.

**CRACK...STEP...STEP...STEP**

"shh...what's that?" she said to the Kyo's choking voice in the back. She kneeled down low and peaked out of the bushes.

A black caped man walking near by. To make matters worse, he had a long sharp blade in his hands. The blade shined with the ray of sunlight upon. But even through the sunlight, his cape still had its pitch black

**_"Tohru...baby..where-are-you..."_** he sung slashing his blade at the bush she and Kyo were hiding at. If not for her kneeling, she would've been striked right in the chest. She looked back to see Kyo kneeling up and frozen solid, the blade was right in front of Kyo chest. A little further and it may have striked him.

'_One thing for sure...no way in hell ima let this go...and not take him down...he's obviously after Tohru..he must be him...1,2...'_ thought Uotani.

She quickly launched herself against his legs. She caught him off guard and as soon as he hit the ground, she gave him a great punch in cheek. She kneeled up and saw Kyo throw himself at him, giving him a large kick and sending him flying into a tree.

A large thunk was heard and the tree bent back, breaking in half. This created a large cloud of smoke in which Kyo and Uotani stood still on the ground the entire time.

"I...think...its over..he gotta be dead now...i mean...come on...who the fck lives threw that...he's gone.." she stated proudly as she stood up and looked back at Kyo.

"Uotani-san...damnmit... WATCH OUT!" kyo yelled.

"what the-"

The caped man stood victoriously over Uotani. His blade stabbed right through her back. The end of the blade could be seen hanging out in her chest.

Blood crept slolwly down her shirt as she looked down at her chest. She reached up her hands and tried to reach the blade, but it was to late. "Sht..." she groaned as she hit the ground.

"_**AT ANY COST...I'LL GET TO HER...I think I told you that...no"  
**_

"You Son OF A..." Kyo said as he went at the caped man high speed. He sucessfully took him down and grabbed him by the neck.

"Hmph...time to see who the hell you are punk . . ." Kyo victoriously said pulling his hand out and taking the mans hood off. At the sight of who it was, Kyo couldn't help but have a mouth drop. He slowly got off him and staggered up leaning against the broken tree.

"I can't believe it...out of all the people...you...how...why would you do such a thing-" he muttered to himself in shock.

**NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN**

"oh . . . no . . . " Tohru said to herself full of worry. Luckily she caught her breath just a few minutes ago and had some time to conceal herself with the energy she needed.

His voice could be heard from a distance, coming closer every second. Though her legs were feeling numb, she knew she had to hide elsewhere. She staggered up from her resting place, digging her hand into the tree for support, and started looking feverishly around. Reality was she was trying to find a cave of some sort to hide in and take shelter.

She started to run, the voice of her mother ringing in louder in her head. The sun becoming bright, the weather clearing up immensely to become what appeared perfect. The sunshine hitting Tohru blindly, even though she had covered her eyes with her arms. It was illuminating her.

'_Maybe...it's a sign…_' she thought. The voice seemed to get louder, as if her mother was actually calling for her, as if she was actually there.

She ran through some bushes, to stop dead in her tracks, pupils grew small at what she saw. Slowly placing her arms down she stared at what stood yards away.

Her mother, dressed in the same outfit she died in, standing in the planes. She was moving her hands, smiling and signaling for her to come. Tohru couldn't believe it, it looked exactly like what she always wanted. But it wasn't, or so she thought.

Soon, her mother's clothes started to turn crimson red of blood, and tears trickled down her cheeks. She placed her hands over her stomach and looked up at Tohru. After what appeared to be happening, she kept a smile.

"**Why would you let me die Tohru...I did so much for you...my only child-"**

"arggg" Tohru groaned covering her ears in hope of blocking off the voice.

**"...At least let mommy hold you…ehh Tohru…come and give mommy a big hug…like...before"** she said opening up her arms, and welcoming Tohru in with a smile.

'_This is incredibly creepy, someone's gotta be playing with my head...but...it looks like her...but...its...NONO...I gotta think..had mom ever ...like so before...then again...can't waste time...certain someone out to kill me...oh...what's there to lose it's...it's-'_

"Mom..its her..." Tohru said putting down her arms down and staring at her muddy outfit and the ground, pupils still small. This couldn't be true, and, **HELLO**, the guy was chasing her, she shouldn't be here, she should be looking for shelter.

"**_Ima' hit you where it hurts little one…so give up easy"_**

BUT...no choice but to run to her mother for shelter.

'_This cant be real, mom…is dead…this is not real…but…mom…how I miss her…so much…mom was **IT** to me…my reason to live and my strength…everything…and…her hugs were my paradise…just...one…hug' _She thought as she grew in closer. The weather seemed to change as she grew in closer. The wind moved in faster and faster.

Until she was there, standing right onfront of her mother, looking right into her eyes were when her eyes seemed to change back to normal.

**"Tohru-chan…did you know the only place we could ever…"** she said her voice drawling off. Kyoko moved in closer for a hug, then stopped waiting for Tohru to do the same. Tohru looked down at the floor, which seemed to be moving, and did the same, until finally, it was a true hug.

"**Tohru…only place I can ever meet you again…IS IN HELL WITH ME!"** Kyoko whispered sharply into Tohru's ear, digging her fingers into Tohru back. Tohru flinched and for a mere second saw her mothers bloody and mutilated body holding her. Eyes rotting, flesh decaying from her face. A magott was seen crawling out of her eyes. Her body looked as if no blood circulated through it at all, instead, out of it. A bloody bone sticked out from Kyoko's hips and swiftly touched Tohru's hips.  
Tohru's eyes widened as she snapped back into reality to find **him**, the dark figured man, except, instead of hiding in the bushes or in the dark, he stood in front of her in a pitch black cape. A small black hood covering his face. He grabbed tight of Tohru around her waist with his bony hands, and sniffed her hair, after so rubbing his head against hers, enjoying a few deep sniffs. Tohru was his drug, from which he was addicted to and needed more of, ASAP...what would happen if he didn't get her is already obvious.

At first she stood shocked, but later on tried to violently shrug him off, but he wouldn't let go.

Tohru tried to get off and run, but it seemed she couldn't reach the floor.

"**_Look down babe…"_**

Tohru did as he said and slightly bowed her head down. She immediately grabbed tight of the mans cape to see that she was dangling off a cliff. At the bottom, sharps rocks could be seen getting smashed by the current.

"**_How come it is…the only reason you hold onto people…is when your in a situation like this…hmm…?" _**

Tohru looked dead straight at him, face confused. She looked behind him...but saw... nothing, and this wasn't what she wanted, she wanted to see her hero Kyo come to her rescue, take her home and tell her it was all a dream. To later wake up the next morning believing so.

What Tohru didnt know was that **he** was noticing everything, and read her face like some sort of book..

"**_...This isn't a dream...its real...just as your death will be...grr, Im tired of waiting for your love...I'M SICK AND TIRED…DAMNMMIT...LOVE ME NOW !" _**he screamed, removing his hand from her waist. Just before would fall down to the rocks below, he placed one hand to her neck, holding on tight to her. Waiting for her to run out of breath and die. After an akward silence, Tohru was still breathing. He stared blankly at her and let go of her, luckily she landed on a small strip of land. Tohru couldn't hear or see. Her eyes were smacked shut as she panted for air. A smack of skin was heard, along with a small groan from someone, following a thud on the ground.

Moments passed as she layed on the ground, waiting for someone to come and save her from what seemed to be over.

She slowly opened her eyes to see the tip of a black cloak."Who…are…. you…?" She said in between breaths. She felt her body picked up from the ground and a hand clenched around her neck. She looked up and saw him again. Hope was running low.

Tohru's feet dangling off the cliff, and face turning red, nothing left for her to do except close her eyes shut and kick her feet back and forth, hoping to get him in the crouch again and land on land.

"**_WHO AM I...? _**

**_...Someone who loves you...so much….did you know…for your love…I did a spell…yes…the sacrifice…my body…and now…I'm slowly rotting in the inside…all because of you…and you know whats BEST…I DON'T EVEN GET TO FEEL YOUR HEAT..WILLINGLY BE ON ME...IM ROTTING!" _**he screamed at her, showing his rage at her. He reached into his cloak and appeared to pull something out.Tohru was to scared to see whatever it would be, so she smaked her eyes shut again. She needed air, it was running out for her.

He then pushed it onto Tohru's face. A cold thick liquid and a spongey object pushing onto her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see the revulting image. The mans gutts in his bare pale hands which held barely any flesh, and all covered in cold thick red blood. The only places on his hands where flesh was attached to was covered in black bruises. His wrist had barely any flesh, and blood crazily rushed down them. He had some bandages on, but they seemed to be ripped off. Three of his finger bones showed. They seemed dry and old, showing that the rotting had started long ago. Only object holding them together were small strands of skin and muscles. He slowly clenched into his gutts and stared at Tohru, waiting for her expression, as his cloak become dark and plain black dripping with thick red blood and his body continued on its decaying.

Some blood now stained on Tohru's face, slowly made its way down her cheeks as she panicked and crazed in her own mind. She swiftly pulled her hands to his and started to get his grip off her. But to no avail, all she got was a quick breath which held her alive for the next few minutes or so she hoped.

He still holded his gutts in his hand, and slightly chuckled at her expression of fear and her futile attempt.

'_I need help...but...argg...why must I be so generous...**he needs help**...he yanked it out...as if...it was almost coming off anyway...this is sickining...the smell of flesh...the rotting...his rotting'_ Tohru thought to herself as she tried her best to turn away with her hands.

She looked behind him and saw a body lay a few yards away on the ground. She looked at the tree's and saw something dangling off the branches. Some how, a sense of peace sprung through her as her air went low.

_'Mom...what is this feeling. . .Is this what dying feels like. . .I-I guess I h-h-have to g-g-go down. . . the same way mom would want me to-t. . .t-to go down in a fight' _she felt herself tremble and grow cold. She couldn't give up, the speck of pride she had wouldn't let her.

"TOUGH...LUCK- " Tohru snapped before the feel of rough un-wanting lips pressed up against hers. A rough hand tangled itself around her waist and her neck was free.

_'…no way…this is the chance..mom...give me force...'_

Tohru caught him off guard and pulled his hood off, revealing who he was...

The dark cloaked man, none other than Tohru's beloved and dear friend Hatori . His hair curled up into a total mess. His eyes wide with anger, and veins popping out of his forehead. Hatori...the one Tohru loved and idlelized as a strong and mature father. She completely respected him and gave him his space. Every week or so after Akito's death, she would go for a visit to his home and have a nice comforting chat over tea. She knew very well that she had helped him with the...'kana' situation. She got him off his feet and helped him realise he was worth something. Never had she realized this would lead to an obsessive love.

He quickly pulled back, his face seemingly surprised, yet a slight smile creeping on his lips. Some of his hair strands in her face covering his jade green eyes. His face showed that he hadn't slept in a while, eyes bagged, lips purple and pale. Tohru quickly panted for air and started to try and shrug him off again. She went on for a while until her brain took over, and used her mouth to say what she had been thinking.

"B-B-B…but…ha-to-ri...san…why…how…youneedhelp...yourotting" Tohru blurted as vomit found its way cralwing up her throat. She tried to get his hands off her but to no avail, she ended covering her mouth with her two hands, trying to prevent the vomit crawling up.

"Because…I love you…so much…if **_YOUR NOT MINE…YOUR NO ONES_**!" he screamed. His voice changing back to the same of the supposed dark figured man and his eyes grew wide and changed from soft jade green to crimson red as he let go of Tohru's neck-

_--------------------------**He he, I'm gonna get you**------------------------------------------------_

_-------------------------**I'm gonna get you…**------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------**Got ya!**---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_

* * *

_

**MEANWHILE**

He slowly got up, rubbing his cheek and looked up at Kyo. His playful look rising on his soft pink lips.

"I can't believe it...out of all the people...you...how...why would you do such a thing...then again...what was I to expect...can't you admit you lost. . .you damn rat . ..you lost Tohru...and there's nothing you can do about Yuki..." Kyo muttered to himself in somewhat of a suprise.

From where he stood, he saw the dark caped man's true self.

Who he truely was, Tohru's suspicions were true.

Old...miserable...lonely...and jealous...YUKI!

_

* * *

_

**I KNO...TOHRU SEE's HATORI...KYO SEE's YUKI...Ima EXPLAIN LATER ON...HAVE A content DAY!**

**((sorry to all the Yuki people...but...things wont get better 4 him...a lil'..but he'll have his down fall...EPP...THAT IT..MY LIPS ARE SEALED!)) **

**And dont worry...hana's is just fine...she's not alone, and I completely got momiji,haru, and her under control...I think... **

**((I think I made this chapter a lil' too long...but...I asked a couple of ppl...they siad it was fine...so...**

**THANX 2 DA PEOPLE WHOM I ASKED AND SAID IT WAS OK!)) **

**well...see ya all...hope you enjoyed...leave good  
**

**NOT OVER YET!...STILL NOT OVER YET!**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_Burning love,_**

**_Nari-chan13 _**

_

* * *

_

* * *

_

* * *

_


	10. Chapter 10 Instructions

**um...charecters arent mine...plot is...  
**

**Um...for those who read my story...which wasnt suppose to be out in the first place...and actually reviewed. Thanks for the genorosity. For those who don't understand what Im talking about, its a new story I put out, ((it has many typo's cuz..again...it wsant suppose to be out yet!)) _You can call the plot a "nari-chan13" version of Alice in wonderland. A twisted version_ which as dramtic as it seems, came in a dream...a nightmare more like it.**

**Of course the furuba gang wasnt in it...I was...but...Anywho...ima stop babbling.  
Back to THIS story. **

**Review and tell me what u honetsly think..**

**LAST CHAP_E_TER**

"Because…I love you…so much…if **_YOUR NOT MINE…YOUR NO ONES_**!" he screamed. His voice changing back to the same of the supposed dark figured man and his eyes grew wide and changed from soft jade green to crimson red as he let go of Tohru's neck-

_--------------------------**He he, I'm gonna get you**------------------------------------------------_

_-------------------------**I'm gonna get you…**------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------**Got ya!**---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_

* * *

_

**MEANWHILE**

He slowly got up, rubbing his cheek and looked up at Kyo. His playful look rising on his soft pink lips.

"I can't believe it...out of all the people...you...how...why would you do such a thing...then again...what was I to expect...can't you admit you lost . . .you damn rat...You lost Tohru...and there's nothing you can do about Yuki..." Kyo muttered to himself in somewhat of a surprise.

From where he stood, he saw the dark caped man's true self.

Who he truly was, Tohru's suspicions were true.

Old...miserable...lonely...and jealous...YUKI!

* * *

Eyes of crimson red watched as Tohru slept out of hard grudged hands. Eyes of crimson red watched, full of happiness and relief, as she fell down. 

He really didn't care to watch her die as she hit the rocks below, his job was done. Someone else will soon take care of her from there on.

Hatori turned around, covering himself with his black cloak again, and began to walk through the field and into the woods.

"Dumb-ass " he muttered as he victoriously saw Hatsuharu dangling dead off a tree. His face stayed shocked, just as when he died. His eyes were wide and mouth open wide and slanted to his right. Not to foreget the odd shade of blue that covered his skin.

Hatori himself had hanged him. Hatsuharu was creeping through the trees as Hatori stalked Tohru, that couldn't happen now could it. If Hatsuharu had gotten to her before he did, the whole plan would go down in flames.

While Haru was about to jump down from the tree and rescue Tohru, Hatori had already jumped up to the tree. The rope was ready. Since Haru had already jumped, Hatori simply threw the rope over Haru's head. Hatori stood holding down the weigh of his younger cousin as he kicked his legs around, apparently trying to grab hold of something with them. After a while, he grew tired of waiting for Haru to die, so he jumped off the other end of the tree. He tied the rope to the end of the branch so that Haru couldn't get off, and left him hanging, dead.

"Foolish cousin…you shouldn't have changed your mind and try to destroy our plan" he grumbled as he punched one of Haru's leg out of his way, and continued on walking. His deed for the lord and heaven had been done. It took long, but it was worth it. Now if Yuki had to complete his part, and the final step would be finished.

* * *

He slowly got up, rubbing his cheek and looked up at Kyo. His playful look rising on his soft pink lips. 

"I can't believe it...out of all the people...you...how...why would you do such a thing...then again...what was I to expect...can't you admit you lost . . .you damn rat...You lost Tohru...and there's nothing you can do about Yuki..." Kyo muttered to himself in somewhat of a surprise.

Yuki grinned back at Kyo.

" Foolish cat…there's so much I can do…I was always loyal," he said raising his hands up to the sky and looking victoriously above.

Kyo raised an eyebrow at Yuki's actions.

"Oh…I get it…" he said putting his finger up to his lips.

"You're just nuts!" he spat at him.

"Hn…if anyone is the crazy one…its you. You're the one who prefers spitting words at me then helping the Yankee over there." He said pointing at Uotani who was now slowly and painfully slipping away.

Kyo snapped his head back, shocked. 'Shyt…I forgot…crap!' he said launching fully at her.

"Ah-ah-ah…too late" Yuki said. In one jump, he had already reached her. He quickly pulled her over his shoulder, and grinned at Kyo.

"Kyo…you are hopeless…poor Tohru had to fall for a fool. You can't help her, and you cant help her friend here." He yelled.

Kyo stood shocked. What he said was completely true. He snapped back into reality just in time to watch Yuki dart up into a tree, and leave. Luckily he had caught the direction Yuki was heading in, and quickly followed.

Before he had noticed, it was around midnight. The stars shined bright and the sky was pitch black.  
He had been jumping from tree to tree following Yuki when he noticed someone else jump in. A blonde. Momiji.

They continued jumping until finally they stopped at a small black cabin. Kyo had decided to wait and see what they would do next. A man in a black cloak had already been waiting from the looks of it. He had been standing in front of the door, head bowed down.

Yuki and Momiji crashed upon some rocks, but retaliated soon, and stood back up. After a few moments of whispering, the cloaked figure stepped aside the door.

"What The Fck " kyo mumbled when he noticed the door was dripping of something. A dark liquid slid down the door and onto the ground.

Kyo's nose started twitching when an awkward scent made its way towards him. A familiar scent.

"Blood" Kyo whispered as he began recognizing the scent.

Meanwhile, down below on the ground, everyone began entering the small cabinet. Just as instructed.

"And now, we bring god back…" said the cloaked figure, revealing who he was to Kyo, Hatori of course.

"ha-to-ri…" Kyo said shocked while Hatori himself entered the cabin and closed it behind him.

* * *

Well...that's it...cliffie...if you thknk about it...not as long as the previous one..

srry for the wait...actually...**NOT...**

**I LIKE PUTTING YOU PPL IN SUSPENSE!**

**Review! **

_**Burning love,**_

_**Nari-Chan13 **_


	11. Chapter 11 Needing of love

"Blood" Kyo whispered as he began recognizing the scent.

Meanwhile, down below on the ground, everyone began entering the small cabinet. Just as instructed.

"And now, we bring god back…" said the cloaked figure, revealing who he was to Kyo, Hatori of course.

"ha-to-ri…" Kyo said shocked while Hatori himself entered the cabin and closed it behind him.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hatori turned his head to his left and to his right, no one.

He looked up to what now was the clear blue night sky above and closed his eyes.

"Its time." He said as he turned and opened the door.

A scream for help was heard from the inside, while another of pain ran through all that were there's ear. The door closed.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Inside**

Tohru awoke on top of an odd shaped object from which she was tied to. It was still and cold. She tried to reach her hands down, but she couldn't instead, she felt her skin chafe and sting against the cold of the object. She looked around and saw Hatori looking straight at her, Yuki standing behind him.

"YUKI-KUN!! HELP! HATOR-" she said pleading.

"Has done well his end of the deal" Yuki said, interrupting her cry for help.

Tohru tried her best to break free from the sharp string that held her bound to an object.

'…' She thought to herself_. 'Why not a normal rope?'_

"Because. This cuts easier. You try to escape…or struggle. ..heheh…and you bleed. It's a simple process thinking about it. But it's for the better. You've done something. You thought you could run…how sorry we are for that." Yuki whispered walking over to her.

"aww…you poor baby. You can't run" he said rubbing his thumb against her now stained, pale cheeks.

"Why Yuki…?" she mumbled, tears fleeing from her chocolate brown eyes. Riding down her cheeks.

"Because…we love...Hatori loves Kana…and I love you…after all that is what I went to Akito for.."

"wah…when…" she asked searching for the right things to think and say. She had remembered Yuki once screaming Akito's name…running off somewhere. But she couldn't remember when. Something struck her.

"Hatori…what…Kana…bu-"

"No Tohru…it was just a distraction...to inject the Tetanus into you…it should be working any time now…please…forgive me for the pain you shall feel. But. I need this!" he yelled stepping back.

He tightened his hands into a fist and screamed in pain. His hands shaken, he moved them to his head.

"NO, NO, NO" he screamed pounding his own head with his fist. His breathing fastened as he fell to the ground.

"WHATS WRONG WITH Hi-…hi..Heeeeeeh" she tried to say. Her muscles felt as though they were being tightened into one. Connecting, enabling her to relax. She felt her veins pop in her forehead and her heart beat faster. She tried to move, but it just caused more pain.

"just relax…it'll hurt less…any emotional pain…will make you end up like him." Yuki said pointing at Hatori, who was now on the floor, still punching himself, turning completely red. His legs kicked back and forth on the floor.

"You see…this is in all of us…it's a test sent by god-"

"will….he. BE…OK!?" she yelped in pain. Even her thinking process hurt. Her nerves could be felt coursing though wherever they were.

"Now, Now…its just momentary…but…necessary. We need if for when it begins…your emotion..is needed." He said looking down below her.

"look." He said pointing below her.

She tried her best to follow his pointing finger, but the pain was too great.

"LOOK." He yelled shoving her head down.

"AGHHHH" she screamed in pain, her eyes shut tight. She panted rapidly as she felt the pain start to pass. She slowly felt it bitter away in her system.

Breathe. Twitch. Breathe. Feel. Breathe. Relax. Breathe. Breathe. Open.

The pain was stopping; she was slowly beginning to feel herself again. She looked up at where Hatori was. His screams had, by now stopped. He was perfectly calm. Apparently sleeping on the floor.

She looked up at Yuki. His face held an excited expression. Eyes wide open, pupils shrunken to ant size.

His smile stretched across his cheeks, teeth all perfectly shown, some yellow, others brown. Not like they used to be. When he had his sanity.

" that day…the day..in the kitchen…"

"Wha-"

"THE KITCHEN…YOUR UGLY LOVE…YOUR CROOKED LOVE! I ran to Akito…he had proposed a favor for me. I went to respond to him. I went in, my shoes…HAH! I left them at our home…see…OUR…and…and…his proposal…He lets you be happy with Kyo...I marry him…and we live our happy days…but you can never be HAPPY WITH KYO! HE IS A MONSTER!

So…of course…I showed him my answer. I STUFFED POISON DOWN HIS THROAT AND CRACKED HIS BACK INTO TWO…somehow…that was the day... You ended up going to him…to tell him…about…him and you…heh, looks like I beat you there!" he finished, voice excited in a high pitched voice. He grabbed a hold of her hair and made her look straight at him in the eye.

"YOU ARE HAPPY WITH ME!! AND I WILL MAKE YOU LOVE ME…but…I couldn't do I without a few sacrifices…and someone who felt my pain too…I couldn't…I COULDN'T!" he screamed in her face.

"eeehh Yuki-kun…when did you become so sick..?" she asked with innocence shinning in her eyes. Her tears flowed heavily down her cheeks.

"When you chose that MOSTER!! But I will soon change your mind…no doubt about that…" he grinned pulling a knife out of his cloak.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kyo growled frustrated at yet another useless attempt.

He had been trying everything to get in for the past 30 minutes.

Still, nothing.

He can hear screaming, but can see nothing. Its like they weren't there in the first place. But he knew what he saw. The windows were covered with a thin sheet hanging from the inside. Nothing but shadows was what he saw.

"DAMNMMIT!" he yelled pounding his fist into the windows. But it was no use; the windows were obviously not of glass as Kyo had thought. All he could do is try to focus all the power he had, and go for it.

"1" he counted

"2"

"3"-

**/////////////////////////////////\\\/////////////////////////////////////////////////\\**

Yuki slowly slit his own wrist, blood flowing out of his pale white skin, and onto the ground.

"Here!" he said shoving his hands into her face, some blood staining her already dirt stained cheeks.

"NO!" she said turning her head to the side.

"I SAID. HERE.!" he said shoving her head to the wound.

"N-..Mm…NO!" she muffled as she tried to pull away. It wasn't until he let go of her that she was free.

She immediately tried to spit out the blood she had just been forced to literally drink. She moved her head around furiously trying to shake off the taste, but lost balance from where she was stationed.

She hit the floor with a loud thud, along with the object besides her. She turned her head slowly to see the puzzling cadaver next to her.

"O-OH…OH MY…MY GOD!!!!" she screamed in terror trying to escape.

"yes…my god too…well…he used to be…" he grinned giggling at the site.

"A..AKI…AKITO!" she screamed her eyes shut tight. Disgust and nausea running through her insides with the fact that she was tied up to his cadaver. She tried her best moving from sides to sides to escape, but it did no good.

"not like you're EVER going to forget something like that…images…images"

Akito's back was cracked and twisted at that of a 90-degree angle. His spine can be seen as a large bump coming out and back in at the angle. Lucky for Tohru, it was faced the opposite was, his face was what was directed to her. Akito's eye's were open, but not there. Two holes, which were now dried clean from the inside, were what faced her.

"OFF-OFF.OFF..GET HIM..AGHHHH!!" she screamed as the pain ran through her again. She was beginning to break.

"ah-ah-ah…remember what I said…gotta keep yourself under control." He smiled again giggling at the site.

"Oh Tohru!" he said grinning and bending over to her.

"You're soo funny-"

CRASHHH!!!!

Kyo came flying in, shredding the door to pieces and sending them each flying.

A long, sharp section of wood stabbing Yuki right through his shoulder.

"LET HE GO!" he screamed. Several painful splinters in his cheeks and fingers.

* * *

Dont ask me what "tetanus" means...its something of a medicine type of thing...but...this is my story.. 

so here...Its the opposite...**please review**...and...leave comments and questions if u'd like...**as a review**...and..

Sorry for not update as fast as I wished...didnt kno I'd be out for this long.

Deepest apoligies for making you all wait.

**_Nari-chan13 _**


End file.
